The present invention relates to a quartz crystal electronic alarm timepiece employing complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits, and more particularly to a quartz crystal electronic alarm timepiece comprising a quartz crystal oscillator producing a time standard signal, a frequency divider for dividing the frequency of the output signal of the oscillator to a frequency for a display means, and an alarm means with a buzzer.
The quartz crystal electronic timepiece with the alarm means comprises a driving means for a display means, an alarm signal shaping circuit for producing an output signal for driving a buzzer, and a means for checking coincidence of the displayed time with set time for producing an alarm gate control signal at a set time to actuate the buzzer. The alarm signal shaping circuit comprises a CMOS integrated circuit comprising a gate and a bipolar transistor amplifying circuit. It will be understood that the bipolar transistor circuit must be made as an independent circuit and attached to the CMOS integrated circuit.